


Time and Motion Study

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: We Need More Banter Fics Dammit [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Poetry, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Established Relationship, HFE experiments again, Love Triangles, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Canon Compliant, Poetry, do I ever write anything else?, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Sequel to Time Lag and Timetable.  I highly recommend reading those before tackling this; although you could probably dive in without them.All you really need to know is I wrote this, making this yet another canon noncompliant AU nobody asked for :)





	

No moon or stars accompanied one fateful night, yet golden aura detonated bright.Some burned, some churned, many more cried.Some wailed, some flailed, many more died.

Barry and Hunter, each other’s beloved unconditionally, were there to give a statement to CCPD when two thunderbolts charged through a skylight and struck silence upon this twilight.

Physicians drugged their hummingbird hearts which baffled all of their smarts until Doctor Wells wheeled in with a tablet in tow.

“They’re beating too fast to register,” discovered Doctor Snow.

“Send them to us,” Doctor Wells then pleaded.Step one—acquire speedsters—succeeded.

Caring for these charges and despairing for Ronnie blinded Caitlin. Cisco wouldn’t see evil in the god who quenched his praise starvation.Doctor Wells stole joule upon joule from his future jewel.To Caitlin and Cisco, Hunter seemed to normalize.No one saw the lust in Doctor Wells’ eyes or how his touch lingered over Hunter.Month after month, he snuck strokes blunter.

These binary stars awakened after nine months passed.Shock pounced upon these husbands at last.Clyde Mardon robbed a bank with a blizzard before either got a chance to rest.Thus began a duel between Flash and Weather Wizard: hero versus pest.

Wind snarled, dust soared, mist gnarled, Clyde roared.Calamity would befall Central City a second time if Flash didn’t unwind this tornado in time.His confidence faltered, imagining more screaming.Doctor Wells sat quiet, content to keep scheming.Cisco and Caitlin didn’t know what to do, so Zolomon considered this his cue.He conquered the mic like he owned the building—he began planning to buy it ever since this morning—and sparked hope in his cinnamon bun, “You may both have powers, but Clyde’s greed makes his faux.Even the darkest shadow flees from a candle’s glow.Now, run, Barry, run!”

Clyde’s tornado crashed when wind and lightning clashed.Detective West marveled at this vigilante’s best.Clyde did West’s partner in before CCPD brought him in.Flash believed he’d failed a second time to prevent such a violent crime.Between his body’s hunger for calories and the weight of despair, this scarlet speedster collapsed right there.West cuffed Mardon and called in for backup.He told the newbie to back off from throwing Flash’s cowl up.West half-heartedly listened to Thawne’s rantin’: an excellent distraction from the van three fake EMTs pulled Flash in.

The End???

**Author's Note:**

> Whether you love or hate the style of this fic, it will not happen again. I only wrote it this way because a person *cough cough theoneandonlyzoom* commented "very poetic" on Time Value, so I gave in to the curiosity of wondering what would happen if I intentionally went for poetic.
> 
> Thanks for taking time to read this :) Enjoy what you do here and everywhere


End file.
